Won't Be So Bad
by KittyCat918
Summary: At a school where everyone is catagorized, no one ever dares to go outside there group. Until a teacher decides to do the impossible and make five completely different kids work together. Will they realizethat maybe their way of life isn't so great?


**_Won't be so bad_**

At St. Peters Private School, everything is categorized. Even the students. You have the popular kids, who talk about the latest fashion or how much their parents made. Part of that group is the boy wonder, Richard "Dick" Grayson. He lives with his billionaire uncle on the outskirts of town in a large mansion.

The Jocks are a different group. Victor Stone, the captain and quarter back of the football team, is their idol. St. Peters has won every game in the last two years he's been on the team. He was the first freshmen to ever make the team.

Then there's the normal kids. Most of them were comedians. Garfield "Gar" Logan was the class clown. Always pulling pranks on the teachers and students. A shame he can't put all that time and effort into his school work.

The Goths. What's there to say about them? They're dark, mysterious, and down right scary. Raven Azar is as scary as it gets. From her dark hair and make up, to the dark clothes and attitude. She was a freak. That's what everyone called her, freak.

Then there's Kory Anders, the new girl at school. She's naive, bright, and happy. She comes from a different country. But sometime's it seems like a different planet. She speaks in _very_ proper English. She sometime's doesn't know what people are talking about when they "speak the slang" as she calls it. If there's one way to describe her, it would be _bright_. From her long red hair, to her bubbly attitude. She's her own little group.

All these kids. Completely different, or so they think. But there's one thing they all have in common, and that's 6th period history with Mr. Madison Mod, or Mad Mod as many call him.

"Alright class, now settle down!" Mod called, in is British accent, to the class that was getting rowdier by the minute. "I said Settle down!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the lanky man. "Now, that's better." he said. "Now today, we'll be starting our history project..." A series of groans echoed throughout the room. "Now, now don't be like that. It'll be fun, trust me."

"Like that'll happen." mumbled Dick Grayson, from the back of the room.

A bunch of his buddies sat next to him, and chuckled at the remark. Mod decided to ignore him, and went on teaching the others. "I assigned you partners. Five members in a group, so there'll there be six groups."

Kory sighed in relief. She very much disliked it when they must chose partners. Since she was so new, she was left out and usually had no one to partner with.

Mod cleared his throat as he began to the groups. He finished group one, with Stacy Franklin letting out a girly squeal since she was paired with her crush.

"Now, group two." he said, "Richard Grayson, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Raven Darkholme, and Kory Anders." The room went silent once again. Was Mr. Mod serious? Putting those five in a group? It was suicide!

"Uh...Mr. Mod." said Victor. "Are you...sure you read the right group?"

"'Course I'm sure." said Mod, "You five are together."

"That's crazy!" exclaimed Gar, practically ripping his hair out.

"Its not crazy it's a...learning experience." Mod replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Its pointless." said Raven in a monotone voice, "You know we'll never get along."

"Well you better, or you all get a failing grade." Mod said, folding his arms.

"What!?" shouted Victor, "I can't fail. I have to play in next weeks game!"

"Then I suggest you start on the project." Victor leaned back into his seat, mumbling.

Mod smirked, and went on reading the other groups. When he had finished with the sixth, his smile grew when he saw that everyone was still silent from the second group. "Okay, now that I have your attention. the first group is doing the history of England, second will be doing France, third Germany, fourth Switzerland, fifth China, and sixth will be doing Russia. Now get into your groups and get started."

Everyone, now out of their shock, jumped from their seats and went to their groups. Gar slowly climbed out of his seat and walked over to the table that had the letter '2' on it. The others in his group were already there. Dick sat with his arms crossed leaning on the back two legs of his chair. Next to him sat kory her head cupped in her hands while they rested on the table. Raved Azar sat the end of the table. Victor Stone, at the other end, slouching in his seat. Gar glared at him, as he slid into the only seat available, right next to him. A deathly silence went through them. No one daring to be the first to talk. Until Kory was quite sick of it;

"Should we...begin working on the project?" Kory asked, looking around at everyone.

Dick shrugged, "Whatever."

"Way to be enthusiastic." Gar mumbled.

"Is there a reason for me to be happy?" Dick asked, "I'm stuck in a group with you four."

"Listen," said Victor, "I'm not happy about this either, but I need to pass. If I don't I won't be able to play in next week's game."

"And we should care because?" asked Raven, "Sports are pointless. Especially football."

Victor opened his mouth to retort, but Kory beat him to it, "Please, do not fight."

"Yeah," said Gar, "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can leave each other alone."

"At least that's one this we agree on." Dick mumbled.

Raven sighed and got one of the books that lay in the middle of the table. The others did the same. They opened them and skimmed through the pages, trying to find something interesting. Dick was reading about the knights when he heard Kory let out a giggle. "What?" he asked.

"It is nothing," she replied, "Just that France is much like my old country."

"Your from a different country?" Gar asked.

"Yes. That is way I do not...speak the proper "slang" as you call it." Kory replied, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh," said Victor, "I always thought it was because...well..."

"I was a "freak?" she asked.

"Well...yeah..."

"You need not feel guilt. I suppose I do sound rather..."freakish"...as you would say..."

"Yeah I guess...but it wasn't right to judge you like that..."

"Well...is that not what everyone here does?" Kory asked.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"Well...everyone here seems to judge people. Though most of them are very much alike."

"They are?" asked Dick.

"Oh yes. You and Victor have much in common." she said, pointing from Dick to Victor, "You both love automobiles, and sports. I can sometimes hear you two talking rather loudly in call to your friends." Dick and Victor looked at each other, rasing an eyebrow.

"And you two," Kory continued, looking at Raven and Gar, "Are very different, yes. But I see Raven in many classes laughing at the "pranks" Garfield pulls, or the jokes he "cracks."

"You think I'm funny?" Gar asked Raven.

"When your not being an idiot." Raven remarked, though a smile sneaked onto her face.

"So, would that not be the judging of people?" Kory asked. "You do not know them very well, and yet you hate them?"

"Yeah..." said Dick, "I guess that would be...if you kind of think about it..." They went silent once again. Everyone seemed to have turned back to their text books, but secretly they were looking from one person to the next, thinking many different things...

_She thinks I'm funny?...She thinks I'm an Idiot!?_

_Didn't know we had so much in common. Always thought he was a spoiled rich boy..._

_She's right, and kind of sweet, maybe we didn't give her that big of a chance..._

_He's alright...for a sporty, dull type of guy..._

_Maybe I shall have friends after all..._

But they were also thinking something quite the same...

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all...

* * *

_

Okay, I wrote this for my English class, and just thought I might post it here. I'm thinking about continuing it, but it depends on the reviews.


End file.
